Belonging
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: If Zero thought being hated by the Night Class was bad, wait until he finds out what it's like when two of them decide they like him. T/Z/S - I've reposted chapters 1-7, they should be better now.
1. Chapter 1

Yosh! This is a very youthful disclaimer for with the power of youth flowing through my keyboard I can proudly claim that I do not own Vampire Knight!

(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zero felt the hair on his neck stand up, and growled. He was at it again.

He'd first noticed that the blonde Moon dorm VP was watching him a few nights ago when his neck began crawling. He finally looked back tonight, meeting uncertain blue eyes. He was entirely unlike the others. Specifically, not mentioning any names of course, an certain arrogant, manipulative, cold-blooded pureblooded bastard.

Takuma Ichijo was cheerful, outgoing, and friendly even. This had prompted Zero on several occasion to pop the guys mouth open to see if there really were fangs. The hunter however, finally saw the core of iron hidden beneath the cheer. What surprised Zero the most however was the fact that the happiness was genuine.

Once Zero knew he was being watched, he couldn't help but watch back. and slowly over a period of months, found himself looking forward to class change over time, for that brief meeting of eyes, and lately, a small nod of the head.

He'd always been to soft for his kind, a disappointment to one who he would no longer name. His blood made him fairly untouchable and unapproachable for many of his class, Kaname alone possessed purer blood. Thus Ichijo sat on a silver pedestal, his blood only a few drops away from being an exalted pureblood, too good for the majority of their peers yet not quite good enough for a pureblood, trapped forever in a middle ground of loneliness.

The he saw him, a brilliant silver beacon amongst the Day class students. He was little more than a boy at that point, but Takuma found himself imagining him as an adult. He watched him subtly whenever he could a for years, he was ignored, and then after all the mess with Rido was ended and the boy, now a man had returned, his gaze was met. It was only for a few seconds, but though sliver amethyst eyes would remain forever etched in his memory. When a couple of weeks later after Zero had finally looked back at him, the hunter gave him the smallest of nods, Takuma was hard pressed not to squeal right along with the rest of the day class girls, though for an entirely different reason. Well, sort of.

Senri had always tried to stay in the background, preferring obscurity and manga than the games played by the others of his kind.

Right up until he found himself helplessly tangled in it that is.

He did not like it, it terrified him, there was a difference being someone else in front of a camera, but to have someone else, a real person using his body, it was terrifying. Now, the others, but for one avoided him like the plague and he hadn't had the courage to face his cousin.

Takuma was his guiding light, pulling him out of his funk, getting him back on his feet. Rima tried, but her naturally withdrawn personality made it difficult for her to connect with him. His first night back to class, he made a discovery. As he and Takuma left the Moon dorms gates, he spotted the silver haired prefect looking passed him, directly at Takuma. He looked back at his friend and saw that he was returning the look.

After watching each other for awhile, Zero realized that another watched both of them. Dark eyes, underlined with deep bags and tinted with a faint melancholy. Stylishly unruly hair tumbled about his face, a direct opposite to Takuma. Now he watched too, and nodded, and then, later, to the nod was added a smile.

Thus, much to the irritation of each, they continued to watch each other silently, dancing around in a convoluted game of eye tag. Until at last, one of them slipped up and with the nod and a smile, came a word. Takuma was frozen staring at Zero, the hello still clinging to his lips. Zero looked at his a few seconds more and then "Hello." His voice soft, uncertainty tinting his voice.  
Senri's felt his heart begin to beat again; sighing with relief and cautiously gave his own greeting.

Thus after almost a year of silence, the three spoke, first with hellos, then meeting up and slowly steadily, a friendship formed, and then something more. It might never have happened if Takuma hadn't been surprisingly stubborn. Ah well, as he looks across the broad expanse of Zero s chest at Senri and sees that the the younger vampires face is lax and his breathing is steady while Zero is equally relaxed and exhausted, his demons held at bay by the soothing presence of his lovers and Takuma sighs and gently drifts off to sleep.

Zero found two who didn't need to feel superior or had any cause to use him for their own gains, and who most certainly did not mind being protected once in awhile but didn't need it constantly.

Takuma found two who either didn't mind or seem to mind his class, Zero, because he honestly didn't give a rats ass about what the stupid vampires thought, and Senri because he was desperate for love and acceptance.

Senri found two who did love him, for him and not for his looks, who liked him enough to see that he was not Rido, and did not insist on pitying him. Zero was his rock and protector, and Takuma was his therapist and his shoulder to cry on.

Sometimes, when Senri found himself being particularly uncertain, Zero would hold him, so close Shiki almost felt as though he was becoming part of Zero. The hunters' steady heart beat easing his nerves. Then Takuma would come in with something, innocent things like chocolates or other comfort foods, or sometimes not so innocent things. Either one was effective for pulling his lovers out of their quiet zone of angst.

They had all three finally found what they wanted and they all possessed enough love of the ironic to be able to laugh at everyone else's reaction when their relationship went public.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kisses:**

Zero'd never really thought about kissing and associated stuff much, do to his life up until this point. Now however it seemed to be the only thing that was on his mind. And it was their fault!

**Blushing:**

Takuma wonders how someone seemingly as worldly as Senri can blush so much over a single kiss.

**Smirk:**

The expression became a familiar sight on Zero's face the first time he kissed Senri Shiki breathless.

**Groan:**

Takuma just had to be a morning person.

**Squee:**

Senri and Takuma's fangirls are beside themselves in glee the first time they kiss in front of them.

**Mob:**

Although their ear exploding shrieks have nothing on the hormone induced riot caused by Zero kissing the pair.

**Dinner:**

Their first date goes well.

**Grab:**

At least until Senri drags them both up to bed. Then it gets better.

**Sleep:**

Senri watches the pair as they sleep and still can't believe that they're his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitten: **

Zero noticed that Senri had the tendency to purr like a kitten when sated, either from, food, blood, or sex.

**Unsure: **

He was unsure if he thought it was cute or creepy when he did it, or you know, physically possible for a vampires vocal cords.

**Cute: **

Takuma just thought it was cute.

**Grumpy: **

Takuma thought a lot of things were cute apparently and regularly took his life in his hands when he mentioned that Zero was downright adorable when he was grumpy.

**Playful:**

Senri had never been a particularly cheerful person, but being around Takuma brought out a playful side to himself he didn't know he had.

**Wine: **

Takuma and Senri had both noticed that Zero's eyes changed color to match his mood, silver when he was angry, Amethyst when he was happy, a mixture of the two was his 'defualt mode'. But when he held then close and dropped all his defenses, his eyes were the most beautiful shade of merlot they'd ever seen.

**Drunk: **

And they were drunk on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Princess:**

Takuma shrieked when a spider ran across the floor. Zero gave him a dry look, "You are such a princess."

**Rain:**

Takuma has since learned that when it's raining it's best to let sleeping Zero's lie.

**Gothic:**

He'd laughed when Rima kidnapped Zero and Takuma, officially so she could lecture them on the care and feeding of one Senri Shiki, but also so she could have fun using them as her new live dolls. When she returned them Senri gapped, Zero looked like he'd just come from a photo shoot but the sweetly smiling Takuma honestly couldn't pull off the gothic look.

**Model:**

"You should be a model." Senri told the rather bored looking Zero.

**Blank:**

The blank look he got was told him not to hold his breath on that front.

**Pop:**

Takuma had taken to hiding his soda's after Zero threatened to use them as target practice.

**Club:**

Every night at Class Change over, Zero's threats had been growing more and more dire as time went along to keep the day class girls back. The two vampires wondered when Zero would realize that he'd stolen half of Kaname s fan club.

**Punch:**

Takuma glared at the shocked and bleeding vampire noble. Nobody called Zero trash!

**Mythical:**

When the moonlight hits Zero just right, Senri wonders how he could be real.

**Bleach:**

That was last time he let a sugar high Takuma try to wash clothes.

_  
AN: All the words I used came from manga titles. Can anyone tell me which 10 manga?


	5. Chapter 5

**Creative:**

Zero has a firm rule that what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom, much to Senri's dismay.

**Date:**

He'd never pegged himself as the nervous type, but asking Zero out on a 'just the two of them' date had him sweating bullets. Mostly because Takuma was going with Kaname to a Council meeting and Senri didn't feel like staying in all night.

**Followed:**

Senri couldn't, well he could but it was principle of the matter, believe that his uncle had had him followed.

**Classic:**

Though expression on the trackers face when he found he and Zero in lip lock had been classic.

**Promote:**

"Why Uncle, I am simply doing my best to promote the peace." He said innocently.

**Choke:**

He ignored the choking sounds Zero made as he tried not to laugh.

Not bad for their first date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cut:**

Takuma's cheerful chatter abruptly stopped and the kitchen went quiet when Zero accidentally cut his thumb with the knife.

**Smell:**

He felt his fangs lengthen and he could smell the sweet nectar of Zeros blood, oh gods could he smell it. The siren call of Zero's blood filled Takuma's senses and had him swooning in sudden lust and hunger.

**Lick:**

Slowly and carefully, so as not to frighten the jumpy hunter, he reached his hand out for Zero's, all the while keeping his eyes locked with the hunters own startled gaze. Then he bent his head and gently licked the blood dripping from the boys' tapered digit.

**Nervous:**

Zero thought his heart was going to pop out of his chest he was so nervous but he forced himself to stay still and not jerk away. This was important, just another hurdle in their relationship. Besides, once he calmed down a little, it really wasn't so bad, quite the opposite really.

**Blink:**

He blinked when Takuma raised his head. Staring at the other boys mouth, knowing that it was his blood staining those perfect lips and felt the combined confusion of lust and terror.

**Relax:**

For all that, he felt his muscles relax, almost too quickly and Takuma was forced to support him for a few minutes. Zero had just one thought going through his head, he hadn't taken advantage, and Takuma hadn't bitten him.

**Kiss:**

Takuma had predicted a lot of reactions from Zero when he finished licking his finger free of blood. A soul searing kiss wasn't one of them. Though he certainly wasn't complaining.

**Wish:**

He only wished Senri could have been part of it.

**Ice:**

Though now that the proverbial ice had been broken, he hoped Zero would be a little more open to letting Senri do what he had allowed Takuma to.

**Hope:**

He could only hope that Zero would want to try it himself one day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sometimes:**

Sometimes Zero wondered what the hell he was doing. Honestly, he hated vampires and here he was snuggling, not that he was admitting to any snuggling but Takuma did sometimes, up with not one but two blood suckers.

**Forwards:**

He realizes though, that he can't get caught up in the past anymore. He can only go forward now.

**Way:**

He finds himself grateful that he has them to help him over the various bumps on the way. Not that he'll ever admit that. He knows they know, and they know that he knows that they know, so there really isn't any need to verbalize it.

**Back:**

One such bump is the day Yuuki and Kaname return. What once would have been a heart breaking experience is now a day he can enjoy just getting to see her again.

**Precious:**

The small smile she gives him is precious and he locks it away in the section of his heart that will always be hers.

**Fair:**

He supposes it s only fair to give her a heart attack in return and promptly grins at her before wrapping his arms around Senri and kissing him full out. When he does the same to Takuma Yuuki punches him.

**Stars:**

He's still seeing stars from the punch she gave him for making her worry. She thought he was going to be miserable when she got back and she'd been worrying herself sick over him and all he could do when she returned was play tonsil hockey with a pair of vampire nobles?

**Dismay:**

He can sense her dismay and gets the unhappy feeling that she'd partially come back out of pity, possibly even going to invite him to stay with her and her lover as though it would solve everthing.

**World:**

He shakes his head, Yuuki may be important and once again his friend but Takuma and Senri are now his world.


	8. Chapter 8

Phone:  
Senri knows that something is wrong when Takuma drops the phone.

Fear:  
Takuma has only known fear like this when Senri was possessed by Rido.

Bedside:  
Now the pair sit at Zero's bedside.

Open:  
Zero weakly opens his eyes.

Smile:  
He smiles when he sees them.

Bite:  
He doesn't refuse when Takuma offers his wrist.

Love:  
Senri can see it between the two of them, burning brightly, but where does that leave him?

Answer:  
He gets his answer when Zero reaches for him with his other hand.

Nurse:  
They are all appropriately apologetic to the nurse when she nearly has a heart attack upon discovering them all cuddling in Zero's hospital bed.

Sigh:  
Takuma sighs in relief, knowing that for now at least, the danger has passed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Clue:  
Takuma was nervous and kept laughing at the oddest times. That should have been his first clue.

Dinner:  
Of course, a dinner party. Held by Senri's uncle and of course he wanted Senri's lovers to come along as well.

Strangle:  
Senri didn't believe him when he said he was only going to strangle Takuma little bit.

Unfair:  
Having both of them pout at him was simply unfair.

Wolves:  
Letting his fan-girls get him ready was even worse. Talk about being fed to the wolves.

Fast:  
He couldn't escape either since he was naked but for his underwear by the time he was through the door. Those girls worked fast!

Air:  
"Air!" He gasped as he finally escaped the female hormone cloud.

Growl:  
He didn't care if growling at the guests was bad manners.

Sexy:  
Though he had to admit that it was almost worth coming to see the pair in their finery.

Afterwards:  
The make-up sex following said dinner party totally made up for the evening. 


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: This is a lemon. This is not a drill this is a lemon! Boy on boy on boy! Lemon!!! (Or at least as close to one as I can get.)

This is for you Yen-girl.

_________________________________________________________________________

Smooth:  
Senri's skin smooth as he runs his hand up the shuddering vampires' sides.

Tremble:  
Zero trembles when he feels Takuma's heated breath on his back.

Gasp:  
The gasp Senri makes when he enters him is empowering.

Echo:  
He echoes the sound a moment later when Takuma slides into him.

Moan:  
They both moan when Takuma begins to move his hips, urging Zero to do the same.

Lick:  
He licks Senri's throat causing him to bare his throat fully to him.

Touch:  
He hesitantly touches his fangs to Senri's neck.

Yes:  
The whispered yes is all he needs and he sinks them in.

Please:  
Takuma bends his mouth down to Zero's neck, brokenly whispering please.

Bared:  
He bares his throat to Takuma, and the vampire needs no further invitation.

Sated:  
In the aftermath they lay curled around one another. Sated for now, but Zero has one more thing he wants to do.

Offer:  
Leaning over he offers his own neck to Senri.

Fear:  
He feels no fear when his fangs slip in. 


	11. Chapter 11

Finished:  
When Senri finishes drinking from Zero's neck, he knows there is only one thing left.

Ask:  
Senri does not have to ask, Takuma is already offering his own neck.

Mutual:  
Zero watches as both his lovers drink from one another.

Beautiful:  
Nothing has ever looked more beautiful.

Falling:  
Life it seems, is finally falling into place.

Friend:  
Yuuki is his friend again.

Now:  
And now the blood bond is tightening around them. Tying them together.

Doubts:  
There are no doubts now.

Happy:  
The three curl together. They are happy.

Peace:  
Never before have they known such peace. 


End file.
